


this is the part where we get a little delusional

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Hope's Peak AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: moonlightsonata:hi everyone!!! i know it may seem strange that i've started a group even though we haven't spoken much, but i want us to be friends!!moonlightsonata:and i mean all of us! c:beepo:This sounds like a wonderful idea! It should bring us all together as classmates.angles:angie is down for this (^o^)hohohoshihas left the group chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers. none. this is just happy and good and the mess that group chats of more than 3 ppl are
> 
> also i know there's Hundreds of these fics but i don't give a shit
> 
> moonlightsonata: kaede akamatsu  
> unworthydetective: shuuichi saihara  
> pinwheelqueen: tenko chabashira  
> flymetothemoon: kaito momota  
> 69420: miu iruma  
> hohohoshi: ryouma hoshi  
> demonprincess: maki harukawa  
> abugslife: gonta gokuhara  
> beepo: kiibo  
> toujours: kirumi toujou  
> angles: angie yonaga  
> dreamfield: himiko yumeno  
> pants: kokichi ouma  
> greeeeeeeeeeen: rantarou amami  
> humanexperience: korekiyo shinguuji  
> madohomu: tsumugi shirogane

_8:03PM_

_moonlightsonata_ _has started a group chat with unworthydetective, pinwheelqueen, flymetothemoon, and 12 others._

 **moonlightsonata:** hi everyone!!! i know it may seem strange that i've started a group even though we haven't spoken much, but i want us to be friends!!

 **moonlightsonata:** and i mean all of us! c:

 **beepo:** This sounds like a wonderful idea! It should bring us all together as classmates.

 **angles:** angie is down for this (^o^)

_hohohoshi  has left the group chat._

_moonlightsonata added_   _hohohoshi_ _to the group chat._ _  
_

**moonlightsonata:** we're not going through this again

 **69420:** R WE NOT GOOD ENUFF HOSHI??? HUH????

 **madohomu:** who. who is  **@69420**

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** sHRIOGANE

 **madohomu:** no i'm shirogane!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** NO I MEAN YOUR HANDLE

 **madohomu:** diss madoka magica and i'll end your goddamn life

 **moonlightsonata:** please don't fight! also, Shirogane-san, that's Iruma-san!

 **beepo:** Iruma-san, may I ask why you have picked a number? I cannot find a connection and it worries me (^o^)

 **69420:** BINCH

 **beepo:**?

 **flymetothemoon:** >:v be nice to kiibo he's trying his best!

 **69420:** DON'T >:v ME SPACE MAN

 **demonprincess:** All of you are acting like children.

 **pants:**  i mean we kinda are

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** dare i ask who **@pants** is and also why

 **pants:** ITS OUMA.

 **pants:**  I MEANT TO TYPE PANTA BUT IT AUTO CORRECTED AND NOW I CANT CHANGE IT.

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko can't believe this shit

 **unworthydetective:** I just got home who are you people.

 **dreamfield:** boy you just got put in the world's greatest group chat

 **unworthydetective:** Are You Certain.

 **angles:** slow dowwwwwn angie's phone is lagging

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** oh

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** sorry

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** about

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** that

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** yonaga

 **angles:** >:c

 **demonprincess:** Stop it, Amami.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** you guys are no fucking fun

 **humanexperience:**...I have never been in one of these before... Are they always so... chaotic?

 **moonlightsonata:** no

 **greeeeeeeeeeen** : yes

 **moonlightsonata:** didn't ask

 **69420:** BAKAMATSU FUCKING OWNS AMOMI SCORE ONE NOTHING

 **pants:** whoa whoa what happened to friendship???

 **abugslife:** Gonta has never been in a group chat before either. This seems very lively and fun, however! c:

 **greeeeeeeeeeen** : people like gokuhara make being annoying less fun

 **toujours:** Perhaps cease being irritating then?

 **69420:** AYYYYY TOUJOU CRAWLS THE FUCK OUT OF HER CAVE

 **69420:** THE FUCK IS UP HOME GIRL????

 **toujours:** I could not respond to that if I tried.

 **moonlightsonata:** see i wanted everyone to just introduce themselves and whatnot

 **moonlightsonata:** but you guys are nuts

 **dreamfield:** himiko advises to set up group chats at reasonable hours in the future

 **pinwheelqueen:** everyone's awake tho so tenko doesn't see a problem

 **flymetothemoon:** i'm half asleep though >:v

 **madohomu:** and i'm... working. so i can't pay attention to the chat

 **unworthydetective:** Shirogane-san, we know you're watching anime.

 **madohomu:** THAT IS WORK YOU UNCULTURED PENGUIN

 **abugslife:** Gonta is sorry! He usually is asleep at this hour :c

 **moonlightsonata:** ITS EIGHT PM YOU DIPSHITS

 **humanexperience:** Akamatsu-san does not usually curse... How interesting, humans are.

 **69420:** THERES N ALIEN IN THE GC HOLYF UCK

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko is this close to calling the police

 **hohohoshi:** On  _who?_

 **69420:** CRYPTID SPOTTED ALERT ALERT!!!! DINGD ING YALL DO SOEMHTJNG

 **hohohoshi:** I have so many regrets.

 **pants:** hoshi-chan!!!~ :3

 **angles:** :3c nya!

 **pinwheelqueen:** on everyone in this chat including tenko herself

 **flymetothemoon:** hey hey where'd  **@beepo** go??

**moonlightsonata: @beepo**

**madohomu: @beepo**

**unworthydetective: @beepo**

**pants: @beepo**

**angles: @beepo**

**abugslife: @beepo**

**toujours:** Have you considered that he is sleeping?

 **pants:** he's a robot robots don't need to sleep

 **pants:** the REAL question is where amami-chan went

 **dreamfield:** he... stopped talking after toujou-san told him to shut up

 **pinwheelqueen:** and thank goodness too! tenko thinks he's annoying

 **humanexperience:** Chabashira-san has the impression that all of the boys are annoying.

 **pinwheelqueen:** yeah and that includes you face mask

 **abugslife:** Even Gonta?

 **pinwheelqueen:**...tenko is neutral

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** fuckign fell asleep

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** yaint shit

 **69420:** AMOMI OFFER A GENERAL BURN 2NITES MIDNIGHT MATCH IS HEATING THE FUCK UP

 **moonlightsonata:** it's not even 8:30 what's wrong with you guys

 **unworthydetective:** I'm exhausted personally, but that just might be the chat.

 **hohohoshi:** **@demonprincess**

 **demonprincess:** Yes?

 **hohohoshi:** You're the only sane person here. Please help.

 **demonprincess:**...

_demonprincess_ _has banned hohohoshi_ _from the group chat._

_hohohoshi has been automatically kicked._

_demonprincess has left the group chat._

**moonlightsonata:** you're not getting away that easy

 **angles:** but they don't want to be here o:

 **moonlightsonata:** too bad. we're gonna be friends and we're all gonna like it.

 _moonlightsonata added_   _demonprincess_ _to the group chat._

_moonlightsonata  unbanned hohohoshi from the group chat._

**moonlightsonata:**...hoshi-kun blocked me

 **madohomu:** he blocked me too...

 **unworthydetective:** I think he just blocked everyone.

 **unworthydetective:** Which doesn't surprise me, considering the state of this chat.

 **69420:** WHOAWHOAWHOA OUR LIL EMO DISHES OUT A BURN SO WILD WE'LL NEED ICE 

 **unworthydetective:** Never call me that ever again.

 **moonlightsonata:** I. Give. Up.

_moonlightsonata_ _is now away._

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION AKA LETS LEAVE

 **dreamfield:** but himiko likes this chat, it's fun

 **angles:** angie's having the time of her life!

 **humanexperience:** It is a very fascinating way of learning about the human condition!

 **pants:** i love this shit~

 **abugslife:** Gonta is enjoying the festivities!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** well i cant say no to gokuhara

 **pants:** BUT U CAN SAY NO TO ME???

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** yeah

 **flymetothemoon:** i hate this fuccing family

* * *

_3:47AM_

**beepo:** Something terrible happened here.


End file.
